gianipinteiafandomcom_el-20200213-history
Μάχη της Κρήτης
* |πλευρά_2 = Άξονας * *Φασιστική Ιταλία|μονάδες_1 = *23.500 άτομα *100 αεροσκάφη *40 πλοία|μονάδες_2 = *22.115 άτομα *300 αεροσκάφη *70 πλοία|έκβαση = *Πύρρειος νίκη του Άξονα **Κατάληψη της Κρήτης από τους Γερμαναράδες}}κ Μάχη της Κρήτης (Γερμανικά Luftlandeschlacht um Kreta) ονομάζεται η επιχείρηση κατάληψης της Κρήτης από τους Γερμανούς κατά το Β' Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο, και συγκεκριμένα από το πρωί της 20ής Μαΐου 1941, όταν ξεκίνησε η αεροπορική έφοδος των Γερμανών με συνθηματικό όνομα «Unternehmen Merkur» (Επιχείρηση Ερμής) εναντίον του νησιού, ως την 1η Ιουνίου. Με την επιχείρηση αυτή οι Γερμανοί κατάφεραν να καταλάβουν το νησί από τις αγγλοελληνικές συμμαχικές δυνάμεις, ωστόσο αυτή τους η επιτυχία κόστισε τόσο πολύ ώστε να μην επιχειρήσουν ξανά άλλη αεροπορική έφοδο της ίδιας κλίμακας κατά την διάρκεια του πόλεμου. Σήμερα, η μάχη της Κρήτης θεωρείται η πρώτη μεγάλη αεραποβατική επιχείρηση και παραμένει μοναδική στο ότι ο κύριος αντικειμενικός σκοπός κατελήφθη εξ ολοκλήρου από αέρος. Η μάχη θεωρείται επίσης πολύ σημαντική για τους Κρητικούς λόγω της αναπάντεχης σθεναρής αντίστασης που κατέβαλαν ενάντια στους αριθμητικά ανώτερους Γερμανούς και το μεγάλο τίμημα που η επίθεση και η επακόλουθη κατοχή είχαν στον πληθυσμό του νησιού. Πρόλογος Οι βρετανικές δυνάμεις ανέλαβαν την κατοχή της Κρήτης από την περίοδο της Ιταλικής εισβολής στην Ελλάδα την 28η Οκτωβρίου 1940. Ο Ιταλικός στρατός αρχικά απωθήθηκε από τους Έλληνες, στην συνέχεια όμως Γερμανικές ενισχύσεις ανέτρεψαν τα δεδομένα. Με την επιτυχή Γερμανική εισβολή στην Ελλάδα, 57.000 σύμμαχοι στρατιώτες διώχθηκαν από την ηπειρωτική Ελλάδα από το Βρετανικό Βασιλικό Ναυτικό, εκ των οποίων αρκετοί κατέληξαν στην Κρήτη, οπού ενίσχυσαν την υπάρχουσα στρατιωτική δύναμη των 14.000 ανδρών. Στην πραγματικότητα, στην αρχή της μάχης οι σύμμαχοι είχαν το πλεονέκτημα της αριθμητικής ανωτερότητας και της ναυτικής υπεροχής. Οι Γερμανοί είχαν αεροπορική υπεροχή και μεγαλύτερη κινητικότητα, κάτι που τους επέτρεπε να συγκεντρώνουν τις δυνάμεις τους πιο αποτελεσματικά. Συμμαχικές Δυνάμεις Τον Μάιο του 1941 η άμυνα αποτελείτο από περίπου 9.000 Έλληνες: τρία τάγματα της V Μεραρχίας του Ελληνικού Στρατού, (τα οποία είχαν μείνει πίσω όταν η υπόλοιπη μονάδα είχε μεταφερθεί στην ηπειρωτική Ελλάδα για να αντιμετωπίσει την γερμανική εισβολή), διοικητής του ενός τάγματος ήταν ο Αναστάσιος Νταλίπης, την Κρητική Χωροφυλακή (μια δύναμη με μέγεθος τάγματος), τη Φρουρά Ηρακλείου (τάγμα άμυνας που αποτελούνταν κυρίως από προσωπικό για μεταφορικές και διοικητική μέριμνα) και υπολείμματα του 12ου και του 20ου ελληνικού τμήματος στρατού ( που είχαν καταφύγει στην Κρήτη και είχαν οργανωθεί υπό βρετανική διοίκηση). Υπήρχαν, ακόμη, μαθητές της Ακαδημίας της Χωροφυλακής και νεοσύλλεκτοι από τα κέντρα εκπαίδευσης νεοσυλλέκτων στην Πελοπόννησο, οι οποίοι είχαν μεταφερθεί στην Κρήτη για να αντικαταστήσουν τους εκπαιδευμένους στρατιώτες που είχαν σταλεί για να πολεμήσουν στην ηπειρωτική Ελλάδα. Αυτές οι δυνάμεις ήταν ήδη οργανωμένες σε αριθμημένα συντάγματα εκπαιδευομένων νεοσυλλέκτων και αποφασίστηκε να χρησιμοποιηθεί η υπάρχουσα διαμόρφωση για την οργάνωση των ελληνικών μονάδων, ενισχύοντάς τις με έμπειρους άνδρες που έφθαναν από την ηπειρωτική χώρα. Το στρατιωτικό απόσπασμα της Βρετανικής Κοινοπολιτείας αποτελούνταν από την αρχική βρετανική φρουρά και 25.000 ακόμα στρατιώτες που είχαν εγκαταλείψει την ηπειρωτική χώρα. Αυτοί οι 25.000 στρατιώτες ήταν ένα μείγμα από ακέραιες μονάδες κάτω από δική τους διοίκηση, πρόχειρες μονάδες φτιαγμένες βιαστικά από διοικητές, στρατιώτες κάθε είδους χωρίς ηγεσία, και λιποτάκτες. Οι περισσότεροι από αυτούς δεν είχαν βαρύ εξοπλισμό. Οι μονάδες-κλειδιά ήταν η 2η Νεοζηλανδική Μεραρχία (εκτός από την 6η ταξιαρχία και την διοίκηση του τμήματος, που είχε σταλεί στην Αίγυπτο), η αυστραλιανή 19η ταξιαρχία και η βρετανική 14η ταξιαρχία πεζικού. Οι συμμαχικές δυνάμεις είχαν στη διάθεση τους 16 άρματα μάχης τύπου Cruiser Mk I. Υπήρχαν ακόμα περίπου 85 πυροβόλα διαφόρων διαμετρημάτων. Πολλά από αυτά ήταν ιταλικά που είχαν περιέλθει σε ελληνικά χέρια και δεν διέθεταν στόχαστρα βομβαρδισμού. Στις 30 Απριλίου ο Νεοζηλανδός στρατηγός Μπέρναρντ Φράιμπεργκ διορίστηκε διοικητής των συμμαχικών δυνάμεων στην Κρήτη. Η κατοχή του νησιού παρείχε στο βρετανικό Βασιλικό Ναυτικό άριστα λιμάνια για την ανατολική Μεσόγειο. Από την Κρήτη, μπορούσαν να βομβαρδίσουν τις πετρελαιοπηγές του Πλοϊέστι στην Ρουμανία. Επιπλέον, με την Κρήτη σε συμμαχικά χέρια, η νότιο-ανατολική θέση των δυνάμεων του Άξονα δεν θα ήταν ποτέ ασφαλής, κάτι που θα ήταν ζωτικής σημασίας πριν ξεκινήσει η επιχείρηση Μπαρμπαρόσσα, δηλαδή η εισβολή στην Σοβιετική Ένωση στις 22 Ιουνίου 1941. Οι Γερμανοί πραγματοποίησαν επιχειρήσεις με συνεχείς βομβαρδισμούς του νησιού, κάτι που τελικά ανάγκασε τη βρετανική Βασιλική Αεροπορία να μεταφέρει τα αεροσκάφη της στην Αλεξάνδρεια, δίνοντας έτσι στην Γερμανική Αεροπορία (Luftwaffe) την αεροπορική υπεροχή. Παρόλα αυτά το νησί παρέμενε απειλή και θα έπρεπε τελικά να κατακτηθεί. Δυνάμεις του Άξονα Στις 25 Απριλίου, ο Αδόλφος Χίτλερ υπέγραψε την Διαταγή του υπ' αριθμ. 28, διατάζοντας έτσι την εισβολή στην Κρήτη. Οι δυνάμεις του βρετανικού Βασιλικού Ναυτικού από την Αλεξάνδρεια διατηρούσαν τον έλεγχο του υδάτινου χώρου γύρω από την Κρήτη, έτσι κάθε αμφίβια επίθεση θα αποφασιζόταν από τη φύση μίας μάχης αέρος-θαλάσσης, κάνοντας το ένα ριψοκίνδυνο τόλμημα στην καλύτερη περίπτωση. Με τη γερμανική υπεροχή από αέρος δεδομένη, αποφασίστηκε εισβολή από αέρος. Αυτή θα ήταν η πρώτη πραγματική μεγάλης κλίμακας αεροπορική εισβολή, παρόλο που οι Γερμανοί είχαν χρησιμοποιήσει αλεξιπτωτιστές και ανεμοπλάνα σε επιθέσεις (αλλά σε πολύ μικρότερη κλίμακα) στην εισβολή στη Γαλλία και στις Κάτω Χώρες, στη Νορβηγία αλλά και στην ηπειρωτική Ελλάδα. Στην τελευταία αυτή περίπτωση, Γερμανοί αλεξιπτωτιστές είχαν σταλεί να καταλάβουν την γέφυρα της διώρυγας της Κορίνθου που οι Βρετανοί Βασιλικοί Μηχανικοί (σκαπανείς) ετοιμάζονταν να ανατινάξουν. Γερμανοί μηχανικοί προσγειώθηκαν με ανεμοπλάνα κοντά στη γέφυρα, ενώ πεζικό αλεξιπτωτιστών ασκούσε πίεση στις περιμετρικές δυνάμεις άμυνας. Η γέφυρα υπέστη ζημιές κατά τη διάρκεια της σύρραξης, κάτι που καθυστέρησε την Γερμανική προέλαση και έδωσε στους Συμμάχους χρόνο να μεταφέρουν 18.000 στρατιώτες στην Κρήτη και 23.000 ακόμα στην Αίγυπτο, με κόστος όμως την απώλεια ενός μεγάλου τμήματος του βαρέως οπλισμού. Υπήρχε η πρόθεση να χρησιμοποιηθούν Fallschirmjäger (Γερμανοί αλεξιπτωτιστές της γερμανικής αεροπορίας) για να καταληφθούν θέσεις-κλειδιά του νησιού, συμπεριλαμβανομένων και αεροδρομίων τα οποία μετέπειτα θα μπορούσαν να χρησιμοποιηθούν για μεταφορά προμηθειών και πολεμοφοδίων από αέρος. Για την πραγματοποίηση της επίθεσης, το 11ο Αερομεταφερόμενο Σώμα (XI Fliegerkorps) θα έπρεπε να συνεργαστεί με την 7η Αερομεταφερόμενη Μεραρχία, η οποία και θα έρριπτε τους άνδρες της με αλεξίπτωτα και ανεμοπλάνα, ακολουθούμενη από την 22η Μεραρχία Αεραπόβασης, όταν τα αεροδρόμια θα ήταν ασφαλή. Η επίθεση ήταν αρχικά προγραμματισμένη για τις 16 Μαΐου, αναβλήθηκε, όμως, για τις 20 και η 5η "Ορεινή" Μεραρχία αντικατέστησε την 22η Μεραρχία. Στρατηγικό σχέδιο, τακτικές, πληροφορίες, όπλα και εξοπλισμός Κατασκοπεία και Πληροφορίες Οι βρετανικές πληροφορίες και οι υποκλοπές Ultra Μέχρι τότε, οι διοικητές των Συμμάχων ήταν ενήμεροι για την επικείμενη εισβολή μέσω των υποκλοπών Ultra. Ο στρατηγός Φρέυμπεργκ είχε ενημερωθεί για το σχέδιο μάχης των Γερμανών και είχε ξεκινήσει να ετοιμάζει την άμυνα κοντά στα αεροδρόμια και στις βόρειες ακτές. Παρ' όλα αυτά καθυστέρησε σημαντικά λόγω έλλειψης σύγχρονου εξοπλισμού, και συνειδητοποίησε ότι ακόμα και οι ελαφρά οπλισμένοι αλεξιπτωτιστές είχαν ίση ή μεγαλύτερη δύναμη πυρός από τα δικά του στρατεύματα. Αν και οι πληροφορίες που είχε ο Φρέυμπεργκ από τις υποκλοπές της Ultra ήταν πολύ λεπτομερείς, η μετάφραση από τα γερμανικά είχε γίνει από γλωσσολόγους και όχι ειδικούς στην τακτική. Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν παραπλανητικές πληροφορίες που είχαν βγει από τα συμφραζόμενα. Για παράδειγμα, τα γερμανικά μηνύματα ανέφεραν ναυτικές επιχειρήσεις, κάτι που επηρέασε σημαντικά την τοποθέτηση των στρατευμάτων του Φρέυμπεργκ καθώς περίμενε αμφίβια απόβαση ενώ ο πραγματικός στόχος των Γερμανών ήταν το αεροδρόμιο του Μάλεμε. Γερμανική κατασκοπεία Ο ναύαρχος Βίλχελμ Κανάρις, αρχηγός της γερμανικής Άμπβερ (υπηρεσίας πληροφοριών), αρχικά ανέφερε ότι υπήρχαν μόνο 5.000 Βρετανοί στρατιώτες στην Κρήτη και καθόλου ελληνικές δυνάμεις. Δεν είναι ξεκάθαρο αν ο Κανάρις, ο οποίος είχε ένα εκτενές δίκτυο κατασκοπείας στη διάθεσή του, ήταν παραπληροφορημένος ή προσπαθούσε να σαμποτάρει τα σχέδια του Χίτλερ (ο Κανάρις αργότερα θα εκτελούνταν για τη δράση του εναντίον της πολιτικής του Χίτλερ). Η Άμπβερ επιπλέον είχε προβλέψει ότι ο κρητικός πληθυσμός θα υποδεχόταν τους Γερμανούς σαν απελευθερωτές, λόγω των ισχυρών τους δημοκρατικών και αντιμοναρχικών πεποιθήσεων τους, και ότι θα ήθελαν να συμμετάσχουν στην "ευνοϊκή" συμφωνία που απολάμβανε η ηπειρωτική Ελλάδα. Ενώ αληθεύει ότι ο δημοκρατικός πρωθυπουργός της Ελλάδας, Ελευθέριος Βενιζέλος ήταν Κρητικός και έχαιρε μεγάλης υποστήριξης από το νησί, οι Γερμανοί υποτίμησαν σοβαρά το βάθος του πατριωτισμού των Κρητικών. Στην πραγματικότητα, ο βασιλιάς Γεώργιος Β' και η ακολουθία του είχαν εγκαταλείψει την Ελλάδα μέσω της Κρήτης με τη βοήθεια Ελλήνων και Κοινοπολιτειακών στρατιωτών, Κρητών πολιτών, και ακόμα μίας ομάδας φυλακισμένων που είχαν απελευθερωθεί λόγω της προέλασης των Γερμανών. Η υπηρεσία πληροφοριών της γερμανικής 12ης Στρατιάς περιέγραφε την κατάσταση ως λιγότερο αισιόδοξη, αλλά πίστευε ότι υπήρχαν πολύ λιγότεροι Βρετανοί και Κοινοπολιτειακοί στρατιώτες απ' ό,τι υπήρχαν στην πραγματικότητα, και ακόμα υποτίμησε τον αριθμό των Ελλήνων στρατιωτών που είχαν εγκαταλείψει την ηπειρωτική χώρα. Ο στρατηγός Αλεξάντερ Λερ (Alexander Löhr) ήταν πεπεισμένος ότι θα μπορούσε να κατακτήσει το νησί με δύο μεραρχίες, αλλά αποφάσισε να κρατήσει την 6η Ορεινή Μεραρχία στην Αθήνα σαν εφεδρεία. Τα γεγονότα που ακολούθησαν θα επαλήθευαν ότι αυτή ήταν μία σοφή απόφαση. Όπλα Γερμανικά Το τουφέκι kar 98k το υποπολυβόλο mp40 και το πιστόλι Luger Parabellum 09 Ελληνικά Το άγνωστο για πολλούς ΕΠΚ της ΠΥΡΚΑΛ. Βρετανικά και Κοινοπολιτείας Το τυφέκιο του βρετανικού στρατού, το οποίο χρησιμοποιήθηκε από αρκετές συμμαχικές δυνάμεις, ήταν το Short,Magazine, Lee-Enfield. Το υποπολυβόλο του βρετανικού στρατού ήταν το STEN των 9mm. Ένα άλλο ελαφρύ όπλο υποστήριξης ήταν το οπλοπολυβόλο Bren, με τον χαρακτηριστικά ανεστραμμένο γεμιστήρα, που είτε τροφοδοτούνταν με 28 φυσιγγια των .303 ιντσών (7.67mm), είτε με 28 των .202 ιντσών. Βαρύ πολυβόλο ήταν το vickers k. Xρησιμοποιήθηκε επίσης σε μεγάλη κλίμακα και το αμερικάνικο οπλοπολυβόλο Thomson. Παραπομπές Βιβλιογραφία Στα Ελληνικά * Γενικό Επιτελείο Στρατού / Διεύθυνση Ιστορίας Στρατού (1985). Επίτομη Ιστορία του Ελληνοϊταλικού και Ελληνογερμανικού πολέμου 1940-1941 (Επιχειρήσεις Στρατού Ξηράς), έκδ. ΓΕΣ/ΔΙΣ, Αθήνα. *Κούκουνας, Δημοσθένης. Η είσοδος των Γερμανών στην Αθήνα και η Μάχη της Κρήτης, Εκδόσεις Μέτρον, Αθήνα 1983. *Κούκουνας, Δημοσθένης. Οι Γερμανοί στην Κρήτη, Εκδόσεις Μέτρον, Αθήνα 2005. *Κούκουνας, Δημοσθένης. Η Μάχη της Κρήτης, Εκδόσεις Μέτρον, Αθήνα 2007. *Κούκουνας, Δημοσθένης. Η Κρήτη υπό Κατοχή, Εκδόσεις Μέτρον, Αθήνα 2009. *Μπήβορ, Άντονυ. Κρήτη: Η Μάχη και η Αντίσταση, Εκδόσεις Γκοβόστη ISBN 960-270-927-8, Αθήνα 2004. *Παναγιωτάκης, Γεώργιος. Η Μάχη της Κρήτης. *Παναγιωτάκης, Γεώργιος. Ντοκουμέντα από τη Μάχη και την Αντίσταση της Κρήτης ISBN 960-86570-3-2. (Τρίγλωσσο:Ελληνικά - Γερμανικά - Αγγλικά). *Richter, Heinz A. Η μάχη της Κρήτης, Εκδόσεις Γκοβόστη ISBN 960-446-147-8, Αθήνα 2011. * Φιλιππίδης, Ηλίας. Κρήτη 1941 - Η «παράδοσή» της από τον Τσόρτσιλ στο Χίτλερ, εκ. Ιωλκός, Αθήνα 2007. Στα Αγγλικά *Antill, Peter D. Crete 1941: Germany's lightning airborne assault. Campaign series. Osprey Publishing : Oxford, New York. 2005. *Beevor, Antony. Crete: The Battle and the Resistance, John Murray Ltd, 1991. Penguin Books, 1992. Pbk ISBN 0-14-016787-0 Boulder : Westview Press, 1994. LCCN 93047914 *Buckley, Christopher. Greece and Crete 1941, London, 1952. Greek pbk edition (in English): P. Efstathiadis & Sons S.A., 1984. Pbk ISBN 960-226-041-6 *Clark, Alan. The Fall of Crete, Anthony Blond Ltd., London, 1962. Greek pbk edition (in English): Efstathiadis Group, 1981, 1989. Pbk ISBN 960-226-090-4 *Elliot, Murray. Vasili: The Lion of Crete, Century Hutchinson New Zealand Ltd., London, Australia, South Africa. Greek pbk edition (in English): Efstathiadis Group S.A., 1987, 1992. Pbk ISBN 960-226-348-2 *Harokopos, George. The Fortress Crete, subtitled on cover '1941-1944' and within 'The Secret War 1941-1944' and 'Espionage and Counter-Espionage in Occupied Crete', Seagull Publications. Greek pbk edition/English translation: B. Giannikos & Co., Athens, 1993. Translation and comments by Spilios Menounos. Pbk ISBN 960-7296-35-4 *Kokonas, N.A., M.D. The Cretan Resistance 1941-1945, forwarded by P. Leigh Fermor and others. London, 1993. Greek pbk edition (in English): Graphotechniki Kritis, Rethymnon, Crete, Greece. Pbk ISBN 960-85329-0-6 *Lind, Lew. Flowers of Rethymnon: Escape from Crete, Kangaroo Press Pty Ltd, 1991. ISBN 0-86417-394-6 *MacDonald, C. The Lost Battle - Crete 1941, MacMillan 1993 ISBN 0-330-61675-8 *Mazower, Mark. Inside Hitler's Greece: The Experience of Occupation 1941-44, Yale University Press, New Haven and London, 1993. ISBN 0-300-05804-7 *Moss, W. Stanley. Ill Met By Moonlight: The Story of the Kidnapping of General Karl Kreipe, the German Divisional Commander in Crete, The MacMillan Company, NY, 1950 *Psychoundakis, George. The Cretan Runner: His History of the German Occupation, English translation and introduction by Patrick Leigh Fermor. London, 1955. Greek pbk edition (in English): Efstathiadis Group S.A., 1991. Pbk ISBN 960-226-013-0 *Thomas, David A. Crete 1941: The Battle at Sea, Andre Deutsch Ltd. Great Britain, 1972. Greek pbk edition (in English): Efstathiadis Group, Athens 1980. Προτεινόμενη βιβλιογραφία * Χάγκεν Φλάισερ, ''Γεωστρατηγικά σχέδια της Ναζιστικής Γερμανίας για τη μεταπολεμική Κρήτη '', Τα Ιστορικά, τομ.9, τ/χ.16 (Ιούνιος 1992),σελ.135-158 Εξωτερικοί σύνδεσμοι * Γενικό Επιτελείο Στρατού, δυνάμεις και απώλειες στην μάχη της Κρήτης * Ιστορικό Αφιέρωμα για τη Μάχη της Κρήτης, Γενικό Επιτελείο Εθνικής Άμυνας